1. Field
The present invention relates to an improved snow shovel. In particular, the present invention relates to an improved snow shovel designed and configured to facilitate the removal of snow from the shovel by reducing the suction of the snow to the shovel while still providing additional support for the overall strength of the shovel.
2. The Related Prior Art
Snow shovels are necessary and are typically employed by business and home owners to remove snow from the entrance and surrounding areas of their building structures. The shoveling of snow can be a tedious and tiresome task. This is often exasperated by the fact that snow tends to adhere by suction to the face of the shovel on which it is deposited during shoveling. It becomes difficult to remove all the snow from the face of the shovel and thus the shovel can only accommodate limited amounts of snow. In addition repeated shoveling with snow on remaining on the face of the shovel from prior shoveling efforts makes the shovel heavier to handle and tires the user faster.
It would be desirable to provide an improved snow shovel that can reduce the suction of the snow to the face of the shovel and overcome the aforementioned problems. It would also be desirable to provide such an improved shovel that is configured and designed to reduce the suction of snow to shovel while still maintaining the overall strength of the shovel.